Starcraft: The Shikon Wars
by Gamja the Wolf's Fang
Summary: Yep. You never thought this would happen: Inuyasha X over with Starcraft. But it just did. Miroku and Sango are Protoss while Inuyasha is a half-Zerg and Kagome is a human. Better summary inside.


Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own Starcraft (which is a product of Blizzard Entertainment) nor any of the Starcraft technologies/ terminologies.

Yep. You thought it would never happen. Inuyasha and Starcraft, mixed together. Odd, ne?

Summary: The setting is about a year after the fall of Tarsonis, the Confederacy, and Inuyasha's first love Kikyou. Miroku and Sango are Protoss, Inuyasha is a half-Zerg, and Kagome is a human. When Kagome's colonial world is attacked by the Zerg, her rescuers Inuyasha and Miroku try to evacuate the people: however, they themselves, including a recently rescued Dark Templar named Sango, are stranded after their dropship is shot down. So, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha's mechanic Shippo are stuck on a Zerg-infested world while help is a few weeks away. While waiting to be rescued, they find a strange Xel'naga artifact known as the Shikon no Tama...

Before I begin, here is a VERY important note:

I will post only this first chapter as a teaser. If you, the readers, decide that it is not heinous in anyway to cross Inuyasha and Starcraft, then I will continue this fic along with the sequel to For My Houshi-sama. If you think that this fic is evil and should never be mentioned again on the face of the earth, I will delete this story and never touch it again. So reviewers, choose wisely please.

If you would like to find out more about the world of starcraft, go to or

And now, a biography to the main characters (more bios will be posted along the way as new characters arrive)

""= Speech

''= Thoughts

[]= Protoss Thought Speech

##= Asterisks#

#  
#  
#

Miroku:

Race: Protoss

Gender: Male

Age: 254

Faction: Inuyasha's Rebels

Favored Weapon: Psi Staff

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: The Shakujou, Modified Protoss Arbiter Support Craft

Status: General

Misc: Miroku was once the son of a powerful Protoss Judicator living peacefully on Aiur. However, his father became a sympathizer to the Dark Templar, and was banished. While in exile, Miroku and his father were captured by the Zerg and were nearly infested, but they broke free: however, their genetic DNA were slightly disrupted, resulting in a black hole appearing on the palms of their right hands. Also due to their near-infestation, the black hole continues to grow each day. Miroku's father was eventually killed by the Zerg. His son escaped and is now working with the Terrans to combat the Zerg. Miroku is known to be extremely flirtatious, a trait he earned from watching too many Terran pornography movies.

Sango:

Race: Protoss

Gender: Female

Age: 214

Faction: Dark Templar Zerg Hunter

Favored Weapon: Warp blade, Warp Blade-edged Boomerang

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: The Kirara, Modified Corsair Support Air-to-Air Fighter

Status: Dark Templar Warrior

Misc: Sango and her family were once the captains of an elite Zerg-hunting squad. But one day she, her apprentice brother Kohaku, her father, and their team were lured into a Zerg trap. She herself was captured alive and was infested, but a joint Protoss and Terran rescue team managed to recover her. She is currently recovering from her ordeal.

Inuyasha:

Race: Half Zerg

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Faction: Inuyasha's Rebels

Favored Weapon: Heavily modified Gauss Rifle Tessaiga

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: The Hanyou, Heavily Modified Colossus-Class Battlecruiser

Status: Founder/leader of Inuyasha's Rebels, Field Marshal

Misc: The fruit of an odd union of human and Zerg, Inuyasha was always quite an oddity. His father was the leader of a race of aliens that were extremely similar to the Terran mammal species of dogs. The alien race was captured and either wiped out or infested by the Zerg; however, Inuyasha's father and the remnants of his race managed to break free of infestation and offered their services to the then-existing Terran Confederacy. Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, was killed several years ago at the Battle for Char. Since then, his two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, have succeeded him. Inuyasha tends to be volatile and gruff, but caring for those he considers close. Inuyasha was once a Marshal in the Confederacy, but joined the Sons of Korhal under the now Emperor Kouga of the Terran Dominion. He soon broke free of the Sons of Korhal along with a large group of rouge Templar and Dark Templar, and has continued to raid Zerg outposts and assist colonies that are under attack by the Zerg.

Kagome Higurashi:

Race: Terran

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Faction: None, currently a civilian under the Terran Dominion

Favored Weapon: None

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: Nameless, Terran Civilian Class Vulture Speeder Bike

Status: Civilian

Misc: Kagome is just your average school girl- or as average a school girl can get while keeping dormant psionic powers inside. Her father lost his life when his dropship was ambushed en route to Char: according to the military, he crawled out of the wreckage of his dropship and ordered his squardron to fight to the last man. He was awarded the Medal of Honor holding off the Zerg until rescue teams managed to get the dropship crew and the rest of his squadron off of the planet. Kagome Higurashi herself was not particularly exceptional, other than that her colony was currently under attack and that she bears a striking resemblance to former Lieutenant Kikyou.

Shippo:

Race: Free Zerg

Gender: Male

Age:13

Faction: Inuyasha's Rebels

Favored Weapon: Slightly Modified SCV Welder, the Kitsune Bi

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: Customized SCV, the Kitsune

Status: Chief Mechanic under Inuyasha

Misc: Shippo, like Sesshomaru, is a free Zerg: meaning that his parents were once Zerg, but escaped from the overpowering grasps of Naraku the Overmind. Having a knack for mechanical objects, he was the one who modified Miroku's Shakujou and Inuyasha's Hanyou. His parents were killed by the twin Ultralisk brothers Hiten and Manten: fortunately, Inuyasha's forces exterminated them before they got their hands (tusks?) on the young Shippo. Highly diminutive in size, his wisdom is well known throught Inuyasha's forces (as well as his sometimes childish behavior and large mouth).

Sesshomaru:

Race: Free Zerg

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Faction: Terran Dominion

Favored Weapon: Modified Gauss Rifle Tokijin, Modified Medical Dispenser Tensaiga

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: The AuUn, Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser

Status: Military Magistrate

Misc: Sesshomaru is the son of the renown Inutaisho and a Magistrate serving under Emperor Kouga of the Terran Dominion. They say that he began to harbor much ill will against his (half) brother Inuyasha after Inuyasha inherited Inutaisho's famous Tessaiga and Sesshomaru only received the Medical Dispenser Tensaiga. Sesshomaru is extremely famous for his strategic mind.

Kikyou:

Race: Zerg under Naraku

Age: (Before time of infestation) 18

Faction: Zerg, Youkai brood

Favored Weapon: Claws

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: None

Status: Zerg Cerebrate

Misc: Kikyou was once an elite Ghost serving under the Confederacy. She was born on the then non-infested Confederate world of Tarsonis. After becoming an elite Ghost, she began carrying out missions abroad and eventually met Inuyasha. According to military records, they fell in love and joined the Sons of Korhal but Kikyou was apparently killed when she was left abandoned on a Zerg overrun Tarsonis: thinking that Inuyasha ordered rescue teams to abandon her, she carried her hatred for him until this day, even as a Zerg Cerebrate under Naraku. Before she became a Ghost, Kikyou had immense psionic powers: and because she still retains those powers even as a Zerg, she is an enormous threat to the enemies of the Zerg.

Naraku:

Race: Zerg

Age: Unkown

Faction: Zerg

Favored Weapon: None

Personal Vehicle Name/Type: None

Status: Zerg Overmind

Misc: According to Templar records, Naraku was the product of an ancient race called the Xel'naga, the very same race that created the Protoss. Naraku was to the "brain" of the Zerg, functioning very much as the queen ant of an ant colony or the brain inside a body would: he commands his minions with absolute control unless there is psionic interference. After 40 years of being created, Naraku turned against his Xel'naga creators and almost made them extinct. Currently, his main goal is to merge the Protoss and the Zerg races together, in order to create a Super Race that would conquer the entire universe.

Well, that's about it for the Bios for now.

And so our Saga begins, thousands of years before the Zerg invaded the Terrans, thousands of years before the Protoss contacted the Terran race...

#  
#  
#

The group of cloaked figures stood, examining a small pink ball pulsing with energy.

The technological apparatuses that hung from the walls were archaic, yet advanced: they gave the room an ancient feel even though it was only a few years old. Computer-like devices dotted the area, and a single glowing platform held the most powerful Xel'naga artifact that ever was created:

The Shikon Jewel.

One of the Xel'naga spoke up, "Are you sure about creating this? It may lead to our downfall?"

"Perhaps, but I believe it is the only way to create the most perfect race: a hybrid of Protoss and Zerg."

The others merely nodded.

"We will bury this artifact deep beneath the world we are currently orbiting."

"But if the Protoss and the Zerg are to merge, why are we burying it?"

"Both races are highly unstable at the present. Our race is at the brink of extinction due to the violent nature of our experiments. Once they adapt to the new world and become less hostile, perhaps then we shall unleash the powers inside this artifact."

"Agreed."

The Xel'naga ship cruised down into the swampy area, near a large artificial cave complex that would house the Shikon Jewel.

The cloaked figures stepped inside the cave complex, dropped off the artifact, sealed the cave entrance, then entered their ship and left the planet.

In space, on of the figures mused, "I wonder what we should name this world?"

"Cho'nal?"

"Ha! You have surely gone mad: no sane species would ever accept that name."

"Really? Hmm, that name just popped into my head just suddenly..."

-Forward to the Present Starcraft day-

"So Miroku," growled out Inuyasha aboard the Hanyou. "The colony that's currently under attack is called Cho'nal?"

[That would be correct Inuyasha,] responded the Protoss calmly.

"Keh. Who the hell would name a colony that?"

[No idea. I heard the Confederate Governor who named it had an idea pop into his head for no reason.]

"Really? Baka."

They both looked out the viewport towards the flaming world of Cho'nal.

[So what's the plan?] asked Miroku.

"Well, as of now it looks like it's a pretty big force of Zerg. Colonial Rescue plan #1 this time: just in, rescue some people, then out."

[Sounds simple to me. I just hope it works.]

"#Sigh# Yeah, me too old buddy. Me too." He turned on the ship's PA system and said, "Alright everyone, it's gonna get hot real soon. All hands to battle stations, this is Colonial Rescue plan #1: let's keep this real quick and simple folks. Inuyasha out."

Unlike most people of high stature, Inuyasha didn't enjoy being called "Captain" or "Field Marshal" or any other stupid titles like that. Perhaps that was why he earned so much respect out of the people who knew him well.

Miroku then "spoke" up, [Well, Inuyasha, I won't be of too much use during the battle, so I'm going to check up on our sick friend downdeck. What was her name again? Umm... Sango, I think?]

"Alright, go ahead. Just don't try to get slapped like you always do."

[Sure thing.]

What he was saying was true: Miroku didn't command a Protoss Carrier, nor did he serve much of a purpose on deck other than as Inuyasha's advisor and Military strategist. And as of now, Inuyasha didn't need a strategist. They'd done this sort of thing dozens of times before, so what could go wrong?

Everything, perhaps?

#  
#  
#

Well, I hope you enjoyed that little ride. R&R!!!!


End file.
